Forbidden Love
by iwantproof
Summary: CHAPTER 6 IS UP. Olivia is taken away. Hopefully Elliot will be her knight in shining armor, but will he get there in time?
1. Forbidden Love

" We can't go on like this," she sighed, rolling off her bed, grabbing a blouse from her drawer.

" Why not?" Elliot smirked, moving closer to her.

He pressed his body against hers, so there was not an inch of her skin that was not touching his. She groaned, just at his touch. Resting her head against his muscular chest, she sighed. Her love for him was so strong, but he hated having to sneak around, keeping it from everyone at work, but most importantly, from Kathy.

It was killing her too keep this big a secret.

" I promise it'll work out. I promise," Elliot ran his hands through her hair, comforting her.

God, he has no idea the effect he has on me, she thought. Tears began to well in her eyes, but she blinked them away. She would not cry. Ever.

She turned away.

" I have to get ready," she said simply, but before she could move away, Elliot grabbed her arm.

" Hey. What's wrong?" Elliot asked.

He looked concerned for her, and once again embraced her.

" You give the best hugs you know that, Elliot?" she smiled, looking up at him.

" You gotta bring it, when you're dating a big shot like you," he teased.

" Big shot?" she snorted.

She rolled her eyes, and began to button her blouse.

" So how are we going to explain this… extended lunch break?" she asked, as Elliot grabbed a t-shirt off the floor. " And just so you know, my apartment is NOT your dumping ground, so you can pick that up too."

She pointed toward the belt lying next to where his shirt had been. He shook his head, and reluctantly picked it up.

" Are you going to punish me?" Elliot asked.

" I'm glad you asked. Because as a matter of fact, for every piece of clothing I find on this floor, you owe me a kiss," she teased. And with that she ran into the living room.

" Hey!" he chased after her.

" You have to work for it," she explained, but with that, he tackled her to the floor.

He pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, and pressed his lips against hers. She moaned softly into his mouth, and moved her tongue to elict the response she wanted.

Elliot let out a low grumble, and he deepend the kiss. He was moving to unbutton her shirt, when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye.

" What the hell is going on?" Olivia gasped, hands on her hips, looking displeased down at the couple.

Elliot gulped. How was he going to explain this?


	2. jelousy

" Olivia, what the hell are you doing here?" Elliot asked, shocked, getting up.

Olivia half laughed, half sighed.

" I've been gone for nearly 2 months, and this is the reception I get?" she shook her head.

Dani stood up as well.

" Hey I'm sorry," Elliot replied, giving her a half-hearted hug.

She did not return it, and they broke away awkwardly.

Olivia motioned toward Dani,

" Who's the blonde?"

Dani scowled, but stuck out her hand.

" I'm Dani Beck, Elliot's partner," she smirked, adding to the tension.

Elliot shifted uncomfortably.

Olivia nodded once again, and looked up at Elliot. She stuck her hands up, palms facing upward, and moved her head toward Elliot, expecting him to say something. When he did not she frowned.

" So this is it?" she shook her head.

Elliot scrunched up his face; he had no idea what to say.

" I come back to this?" she continued.

" Um, I'm not really sure how this is your business, ms," Dani arched her eyebrows.

" Ok first of all, shut the hell up, and second, it's Olivia, not ms," Olivia snapped.

Dani put up her hands in a defensive position.

" Hey, Liv, calm down," Elliot crossed his arms across his chest. " She didn't do anything."

" You're right," Olivia sighed, trying to smile at Beck. " It's completely your fault, Elliot."

And with that she turned, and headed out the door.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

Elliot told Dani to stay put, and rushed after Olivia.

" Liv why are you so angry?" Elliot asked, grabbing her wrist as she walked down the pathway towards her car.

She turned around outraged.

" Why am I so angry?!?!" she gasped. " You figure it out."

Elliot scowled, and chased after her.

" Olivia, why don't you just tell me? If you're upset about Dani I'm sorry, she's my girlfriend. Deal with it!" he exclaimed, as she turned once again to look at him.

" Deal with it?" Olivia whispered furiously. " Ok Elliot, you're right I'm sorry," Olivia lied, and tried to give him the best hug she could. She blinked back her tears with all her might. " I just didn't expect to come back you and… that's all."

" It's all right," Elliot smiled, oblivious to the way she was lying.

Olivia smiled once again, and finished her trip to her car.

_It's all right?_ The nerve of this guy, she thought angrily. The hell with him, she decided, and drove off in a huff.


	3. So Long

Ok my fellow, EO shipping, Dani hating fans, it's time we got something straight. All though Dani may be a whiny annoying bitch from Lithuania, Elliot started it.

I know we all love El, but it's time we faced the facts. He's being a horny asshole. So that's how I will portray him in this fic. ONLY AT FIRST. I know, in my story, and on the show, he will come around.

If any of this angers you, so what? READ IT ANYWAYS. And then review . That's my rant for the day.

This takes place right after Olivia and Elliot's fight. Liv goes home and comes to the squad the next day.

It had been so long. Everything seemed so familiar, but she no longer felt like she belonged.

Olivia shoved her hands in her pockets, and slowly entered the squad room. Munch was throwing things at Fin, and Cragen was chewing out Elliot.

Just how she had left them, she smiled.

But she turned to her desk where her favorite blonde was sitting, going over paperwork. NOT how she had left her desk, she thought glumly, mood ruined.

Dani was the first to notice her come in, and she was sure her look was of pure terror. But then Dani wiped the look off her face, and smiled weakly up at Olivia.

" John!" Dani exclaimed. "Look who's here!"

Dani nodded her head toward Olivia. Olivia smiled at the way his faced lit up upon seeing her.

John enveloped her in a hug, and she allowed herself to momentarily relax in his arms. Not 3 seconds later, Fin walked up behind Munch.

" Find your own girl," he remarked dryly, and gave Olivia hug of his own.

Olivia smiled, knowing it wasn't often Fin hugged anyone.

Just then, Elliot and Cragen popped out of the captain's office.

" Olivia!" Cragen half yelled. But, noticing there seemed to be a circle forming around her, he got down to business. " I see we have all been getting reacquainted, but we still have work to do. Jess is missing, and Anderson is still on the loose. Fin, Munch, go talk to the parents again, find out if they've heard anything. Beck, Stabler, track down the lead we just discussed."

" Yes sir," Munch rolled his eyes and gave a mock salute.

With that, everyone around her began to exit, while Casey appeared in the doorway.

" Hey!" she exclaimed, and hugged Olivia. " Sorry I was so formal at the trial, that case was eating me alive."

" It's alright," Olivia smiled, and sat down at what was now Dani's desk. Casey pulled a chair up so that she was sitting across from her.

Olivia stared at the door, as if thinking about Elliot would make him appear.

" Oh," Casey said, catching on.

Olivia sighed, slightly annoyed at Casey's perceptiveness.

" How long has it been going on," Olivia asked, so quietly she could barely hear herself. She was ashamed.

" I'm not sure. I went over to Elliot's place a week ago to prep him for a trial and I… caught them in the act,"

Olivia nodded.

" I just did too," she frowned.

Casey shook her head, but clasped Olivia's hand on the desk. " If it makes you feel any better Fin went over there to kick her ass, but she was gone."

Olivia laughed out loud, releasing some of the bottled up tension.

" I was gonna go over there with my bat too, but I didn't want to dent it over her. Not worth it," Casey continued to lighten the situation.

Olivia smiled once again but shook her head.

" She didn't even know did she," Olivia asked, referring to Dani, and the way she felt about Elliot.

Casey sighed.

" I'm not even sure she new that you two were even close," Casey pursed her lips and lowered her head.

Olivia nodded.

" I didn't think so," she whispered, as tears began to well up in her eyes.

But being Olivia, she toughened up and swallowed them.

" Coffee?" Casey asked, getting up.

Olivia followed.

" You still owe me all of those undercover stories," Casey smiled, pushing Olivia's arm gently.

Olivia smiled.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEO

The next morning, Cragen called Olivia into his office.

" Olivia, sit down," he motioned. " Welcome back."

Olivia took a seat in front of her captain, and nodded thank you. She was a bit nervous.

" I know you're probably worried about you're job right now Olivia, but I just want to let you know, it's safe. I'm assuming you'll want to work with Elliot again…" he continued, obviously oblivious to what was going on at the moment.

What about the blonde, she wondered.

" But for right now, this case demands as much personnel as we can get, so you will have to ride with both Dani and Elliot for the time being. Elliot will bring you up to speed," Cragen finished.

Olivia put on the best smile she could, and stood up.

" Thank you, captain," she said, and slowly exited her office.

Olivia walked over to Munch and Fin, who were at it again, and sat on top of Fin's desk.

" So what's the verdict? Am I stuck with you?" Elliot asked walking over to Olivia. He smiled.

" Yup, you get your favorite partner back," Olivia joked, for some reason feeling at ease with the playful banter she had missed.

" All right, enough of the soap opera get your asses to work. We got a perp to catch, girl to save, the whole deal," the cap bellowed, and the cops of SVU grumbled and got up.

It was true, Olivia was still pissed at Elliot for what he had done, but maybe, just maybe, they could get through this.


	4. Let Live or Let Die

It was awkward. But Olivia new it would be. 3 was always an awkward number, for a group anyway. When there were two, you could just focus on the other person. When there was 4 or more, you can have 2 conversations going, so no one is left out.

But with three, someone is always left out.

They first went to the missing girl's house, Jess, to talk to her mother. Elliot had informed Olivia that a man named Vincent Anderson, who was a pedophile, had kidnapped her.

The first sign of awkwardness was in the car. Dani offered to let Olivia ride up front, but she refused. It was difficult to carry on a conversation while two people were up front, and 1 in back. Elliot and Dani talked, and Olivia quickly gave up trying to be in the conversation.

Dani and Elliot double-teamed the mom, pressing her to tell them ANYTHING else that could help them with the case. Just like Olivia and Elliot used to do.

Olivia tried to get a question in here and there, but it was usually dismissed by all parties.

What an asshole, Olivia began to think, shaking her head at Elliot. But they finally caught a break.

" He called the house yesterday night," the mother whispered, as if she really didn't want anyone to hear.

" Why didn't you tell us," Olivia questioned a bit angrily, but determined to get the first word in.

" He said he'd know if I told anyone," the mother began to sob.

Olivia immediately felt for the mother, and for her child. It must be terrifying for her, Olivia thought. She then decided she would do everything in her power to get her back.

Olivia sat next to her on her couch and put an arm around her.

" I promise you we will get your daughter back. But first you need to help us," Olivia said softly, prompting Elliot to begin.

They questioned her softly, just the two of them. Just how it used to be. Now it was Dani that tried to get a word in hear or there, but was unsuccessful just as Olivia had been not 5 minutes earlier. Elliot and Olivia were just in a rhythm, and no one, not this dumb blonde, would throw them off.

" He says he wants 10,000 dollars by tonight or…" but she didn't have to finish.

Elliot nodded, and called Cragen while Dani and Olivia stood up to leave. Dani asked if she could quickly use her bathroom, while Elliot and Olivia waited outside.

" Olivia," Elliot began, turning to face his old partner.

Olivia just stood there.

Elliot gave her a big bear hug.

" I never really welcomed you back… properly," Elliot shrugged. " I know you think just because I'm with Dani that I didn't miss you but that's not true. I couldn't stop thinking about you… every second of every day. Were you hurt at all?"

Olivia laughed.

" No dad, I'm ok," she teased, and Elliot smiled as well. " I missed you too Elliot."

But the moment was ruined when Dani approached them. The three of them entered the car. The three of them, Olivia thought. She couldn't get used to that.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

The exchange was set to go down at 7:30. It was 7. All teams were in place outside a warehouse, that eerily reminded Olivia the one where Victor had kidnapped the little girl. It truly felt like déjà vu.

Olivia shivered from the cold.

" You need a jacket. S.W.A.T teams have a couple extra," Elliot offered, noticing Olivia.

" No I'm fine thanks," Olivia replied, smiling at her partner.

Just then Dani appeared and gave Elliot a quick kiss on his cheek. Elliot shared a look with Olivia before leading his girlfriend away.

It sickened Olivia to see him laugh at something she said. That is supposed to be ME, Olivia thought angrily.

But Olivia's thoughts returned to the girl, and her guy troubles evaporated.

Mrs. Lopez, Jess's mother, slowly entered the warehouse with a small brown bag of money.

Her directions were to drop it right next to a table by the door, and slowly exit. She did just that. She walked out safely, and the S.W.A.T teams were given a go.

Elliot, Olivia, and Dani followed.

The warehouse consisted of a large room, which was completely empty. The S.W.A.T team cleared this room, while Olivia quickly strode down a narrow hallway perpendicular to the room. On this side there was a small room.

Olivia motioned for Dani and Elliot to follow. Dani kicked open the door and pointed her gun at the perp. He quickly shot Dani, and lunged at Olivia.

Dani screamed and fell to the floor, clutching her shoulder.

Anderson pressed his gun to Olivia's temple.

" Where's the girl?!?!" Olivia screamed, downplaying the fact that she was being held hostage.

" NO," Elliot yelled when he entered the room, seeing Dani and the floor, and Olivia with a gun to her head.

Dani was bleeding, and everyone new if she wasn't treated immediately she would die.

" Forget her," Anderson nodded at Dani. " If you want this lady to live, forget about the one on the floor."

Elliot had but seconds to decide who he would let live, and who he would let die.

You know what I want now. REVIEWS! Thanks!


	5. Gone

Elliot froze. Just for a second though. Olivia's voice snapped him out of it.

" Elliot. Elliot listen to me," Olivia shrieked frantically. " Get help. She needs help. Elliot now!"

Elliot looked from Dani to Olivia. From his girlfriend, to his best friend. His confusion overwhelmed him; he could barely think straight.

His gaze turned back to Olivia who was still pleading with him to get help for Dani. Typical Olivia.

Dani just lay there, bloody and motionless. Dani had in a way, saved his life.

When Olivia left he was beside himself. She had gone without as much as a goodbye, and that hurt him more than anything in the world. That pain still raged on inside him.

Somehow Dani had calmed this rage, and he had found a place to take refuge: in her arms.

Although he was pretty sure Dani didn't quite understand him the way Olivia did, she was still there for him when he needed someone most. When Olivia wasn't.

So for that, he truly owed her his life.

But Olivia-- he nearly at the cheesy phrase that popped into his head. Olivia not only saved his life everyday for the past 8 years, she made it worth saving.

For 8 years she had kept him honest, made sure he didn't go over board. She put a smile on his face, and a warm feeling in his heart every time he saw her.

He was pretty sure he had the same affect on her.

So why had she left?

Right now, what he needed more then anything, was to talk to her. He needed her to understand the pain he felt, he needed her to understand WHY he was with Dani. But he knew very well that he barely had time to blink, much less carry on a conversation.

He was about to come to a decision, when he heard Dani's voice.

" Elliot you love her," Dani whispered, barely audible.

It was that moment Elliot knew it was true.

Olivia was the only reason he had to live, and being with Dani had only reminded him how much he truly loved Olivia.

So he let Dani lie there. She died in a pool of her own blood.

" Now that we have that out of the way," the perp rasped, smirking. " We can get down to business."

" What do you want?" Elliot asked, although he new very well.

" I want out. You tell your people to back off," he said, putting his hand around Olivia's throat. " Or else."

" Jess," Olivia tried to speak, even with the hand around her neck.

" I want the girl too," Elliot tried to muster up enough courage to sound tough.

The perp laughed.

" Life's a bitch, ain't it?" the perp laughed, and moved threateningly toward the door. "Move the hell out the way, or your precious lady dies."

Elliot, for one of the few times in his life, was dumbfounded.

" Pick up your radio, and tell your men to back off right now," the perp ordered, pressing the gun harder into Olivia's skull.

Looking at Olivia with the fear in her eyes, and the tears welling up, gave him the perfect solution.

Do just what the perp said. Olivia came before everything, and if he had to let the perp get away for it, so be it. They'd catch him later.

" Elliot don't you do it!" Olivia whispered, fighting back tears.

" Olivia, there is not is not a doubt in my mind. You are getting out of this safely," Elliot said simply, and radioed his teams to stand down.

The perp pushed Olivia forward, through the door, down the hallway, until he reached the outdoors. Elliot was forced to walk in front of them.

S.W.A.T teams were waiting outside, much to the perp's dismay.

" I thought they were gonna stand down!? Everyone stand down RIGHT NOW, or this pretty lady dies!" the perp yelled.

" Put your guns down," Elliot yelled frantically.

The S.W.A.T leader reluctantly motioned for his men to stand down. The perp and Olivia moved sideways toward a navy Camry, and he ordered Elliot to pick the lock.

He did so. Elliot entered the car, and hotwired it, per the perp's orders.

" Now let her go!" Elliot demanded.

But before anything could be done, the perp pushed a struggling Olivia into the passengers seat, and he rushed towards the steering wheel. He quickly stepped on the gas, and zoomed away.

" Open fire!" Elliot screamed, and shots blazed through the air.

But to no avail. Olivia was gone.


	6. Stay Strong

He had picked her over Dani, Olivia thought excitedly, despite the fact she was in a car with a strange and dangerous man.

But her glee quickly turned to grief when she remembered that Elliot's choice had once again resulted in a death. She couldn't help but feel like a plague that spread death everywhere she went.

Dani didn't seem all that bad. Maybe a little slow, and completely unaware of her surroundings but other than that Olivia guessed she was ok. That was putting aside the fact that she had completely stolen her man.

Olivia groaned once more. Elliot wasn't her man. As much as she wished he was, it just wasn't to be. They had flirted so often, and the sexual tension was at times overwhelming. Yet she had never made a move.

It often bothered her that she hadn't, and she frequently pondered the reason for it. It certainly wasn't that she was unsure of her feelings. There was nothing more clear to her in the world then Elliot.

But she just wasn't sure he felt the same way. He was sexy, that was obvious, but she wasn't sure about her self. Sure some said she was beautiful, but she compared herself to Kathy, and their just wasn't the same sex appeal.

At least that's what she thought.

Unfortunately her thoughts were interrupted when the car screeched to an abrupt stop.

" Get out, bitch," Olivia's captor growled, whacking her across the head with the gun.

Olivia figured for now, it was best to obey him. She quickly exited the car, to be greeted by his pistol at her head.

" Walk slowly, or I swear I will shoot you," the man said, and pushed her forward.

She walked straight forward, until the man quickly unlocked a door to what looked like a mid sized suburban home. Mentally chiding her self, she realized she hadn't noted the route there.

To her dismay, she came to the conclusion that she had no idea where she was.

The inside of the home was barely furnished, with only a table in the center of the room. It had a pungent, smoky smell, which added to the long list of reasons why Olivia wished she were ANYWHERE else in the world at that moment.

Her captor pushed her down on to the sole couch in the room, and tied her hands with thick rope.

" I would duck tape you, but your pretty lips don't deserve that," the man whispered seductively, making Olivia want to either knock him out or barf

Preferably both.

" I would sock you in the face, but it's not worth it," Olivia whispered, smiling up at the man.

He chuckled, and turned away. This gave Olivia a second to relax, before he turned back and struck her across the face. His eyes were filled with anger, and his face had turned a bright shade of red.

" If you ever, ever, give me lip again, I will make SURE you never forget this day," he snarled, bending down so the message traveled straight to her ear.

Olivia blinked back tears, determined to stay strong. Her lip quivered as she spoke.  
" Every time you hit me, it's another 5 years on your sentence," she met his stare.

He hit her again.

" I'm aiming for 50," he gave her a creepy smile, and led her into the bedroom.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

" Let's go let's go!" Elliot ordered, the second the lunatic took off with Olivia.

He should have seen it coming, Elliot thought in despair. How could he lose her again? It seemed like every time he got a hold of her she slipped away.

This time would be different, he promised himself. He would die himself before letting any more harm come upon her.

It was final. He was in love with her.

Several men hopped in to cars and sped off after them, careful to keep a fair distance.

Elliot rode with the head of the S.W.A.T team.

" You listen to me buddy," Elliot began, as they began the chase as well. " We are going to get her back, and if that means you are going to have to risk your life, so be it."

The honcho, who had introduced himself as Brian O'Keefe, turned to the side to face the fuming man in the seat next to him, while keeping an eye on the road.

" Ok, "buddy," I'm gonna do things MY way. If you got a problem with that, you can get your ass out of this car right now. We all got a job to do, and we all have the same goal, so just cool it," O'Keefe growled at Elliot, stepping harder on the gas pedal.

After about ten minutes of silence, they saw the perp pull over in the distance. They did the same, except about a block down.

The two men exited the car, guns in their holsters. Swiftly, they jogged over to about three houses down from the house the man had pushed Olivia into. There, the seven other S.W.A.T members, Munch, and Fin, formed a circle around Elliot and O'Keefe.

" We have no idea what kinds of weapons this guy has, or what he's doing with Ms. Benson. So for the time being, I'm going to send one guy to check out the house, and the rest of us are going to have to sit tight," O'Keefe explained.

" That's bullshit! We need to get in there now, you're damn right we don't know what he's doing with her. We have to save her before it's to late!" Elliot fumed, which received nods from both Munch and Fin.

O'Keefe shook his head, and sent one man to check out the surroundings of the house.

Little did they know, every second they let go by, could be the last moment of Olivia's life.


End file.
